PJ's Blog
PJ writes a blog about everything weird going on with the Duncan family. Meanwhile, Charlie, Teddy, and Gabe hang out in the treehouse for a while and have snacks Episode Summary The episode starts with PJ on the computer. Amy comes in and asks PJ what he's doing. PJ explains that he is making a blog covering everything going on in the house. Amy sits down, reading the blog. She adds some extra info about how she will be on TV soon on Wheel of Random but Still Super Awesome Prizes. While PJ looks surprised with what Amy says on the blog, the theme music starts to play. After the theme song, Teddy, Charlie, and Gabe take snacks up to the treehouse where they hang out for a while. Gabe is surprised how much fun they could have up here. He finds hidden things like a skateboard, which he takes to the skate park with Jake, leaving Teddy and Charlie. Amy goes to Reamofpaper, Washington to be on Wheel of Random but Still Super Awesome Prizes, leaving Bob in charge of the house. She does a good job in round one, earning five thousand dollars, a laptop, and tickets to a Rockies game. Bob tries to install a ceiling fan, but it falls down, knocking the power out. Back at the treehouse, Teddy and Charlie play with Baby Tennis Ball, which they knock around with tennis rackets they found. At the skate park, Gabe and Jake practice some tricks on the half-pipe. They create their own moves and afterwards, play one-on-one basketball. Gabe jumps out to a 7-4 lead, but Jake eventually ties the game up at 10. Gabe makes his next shot, beating Jake eleven to ten. Bob calls Con-Ed to get the power back on. However, what Bob didn't know was that there was actually a switch he turned off accidentally when he installed the fan, really embarrasing him. Finally ging back to PJ's blog, he is checking who has seen the blog, and he had received 936 hits since he last checked his blog. He continued to make more posts, such as the fun of having a treehouse, and some cool recipes such as Beef Pizza and Banana Randomness. Amy is still in the lead in the game, so far, winning a laptop, tickets to the Rockies game, a car, a year's supply of pizza, eleventy new dresses, and 43,270 dollars in cash, as well. She makes it to the final round, with a prize of a trip to New York and seventy-five thousand dollars. The letters R, S, T, L, N, E are shown on the board, which results in _ _ _ _ _ E N N_ _ _ L E S _ _ _. Amy adds the letters D, C, P, and O, which makes it C _ _ C _E N N O O D L E S O _ P. Amy solves the puzzle correctly, CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP, bringing her cash total to 118,270 dollars. PJ continues to blog during the end credits, saying "Hey, guys. Hope you have enjoyed my blog so far. The best is coming up. My mom won 118,270 dollars on a game show. Woo hoo! Transcript Background Information * Allusions *Wheel of Random but Still Super Awesome Prizes is a parody of Wheel of Fortune. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes by Matt11111 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 episodes